tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
CAT: Charlie Foxtrot
Log Title: CAT: Charlie Foxtrot Characters: Astrotrain, Delcom, Dirge, Dust Devil, Kup, Lugnut, Reflector, Riposte, Roadbuster, Sandstorm, Scales, Upshot Location: Judgement's Fist, over Tesarus Date: March 27, 2019 TP: Covert Action Team TP Summary: Wreckers team up with the CAT to invade a flying fortress, but the princess is in another castle... Category:2019 Category:Covert Action Team TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:15:57 on Wednesday, 27 March 2019.' The mission of finding the Decepticon assassin Double Tap has lead to the Covert Action Team's most dangerous assignment, to find, corner, and apprehend/eliminate Double Tap while in transport on a Decepticon floating Fortress. To help cover for this assault, a division of the Wreckers and assorted other courageous mechs have been tasked with causing a right proper distraction for the team to do its magic.... A pitched sky battle occurs on the outside of Tesarus, as two dozen personal drill missiles launch up towards the Judgement's Fist, plasma left in its wake. Escorts start scrambling on the Decepticon side as they open fire on the assault missiles. The mighty Dirge in his cyan and yellow opens up with his four machine guns, strafing one of the pods. He spins as he passes by, then curls sharply to come around from behind, "Bah! Autobot garbage! I'll mop up your missile work, and then teach the meaning of FEAR to your soldiers!" He fires another burst of gunfire that riddles the drill missile good. The missile explodes, pieces of it tearing off in flight. And in mid explosion, ROADBUSTER leaps out of the remnants, a hearty "WRECK AND RULE!" echoing out as he slams into Dirge, landing on his windshield... << Riposte to Team: The Wrecker diversion has started. They'll hold attention for long enough. Stationary radio systems have just been compromised by Topspin. You've got your opening. Stay sharp, you're going into the belly of the beast. >> Light missile fire catches some of the inbound missiles. Things moved in too fast for the heavy weaponry to target, but pafs of smoke and debris explode as the Covert Team awaits in the distance. Rocket gliders start to make their way towards the flying fortress from the rear, near the temporarily off-lined radar dome. << Entry point is within 20 yalms of the radar dome. The security room we ID'd earlier should hold barracks control. If Payday is playing to type, he should be held in reserve in case of ship damage. >> An eight-barrelled rotary cannon reveals itself from within the hull, turning to aim at the last of the inbound drills, and fires off two shots before it loses its target. Of course, now the Wreckers that made it up, are going to be inside, like a bad case of pinworms... Kup lays in one of the drill missile pods, riding it like a bobsled as it races towards its target. << This reminds me of the time I went sand-sledding on Karn, >> he radios the others. << The Decepticons were dug in, and there was no way to make a direct approach overland without getting mowed down by their turrets. The locals, however, had these sand-sleighs that didn't have a lot of armor, but could move amazingly fast. We added ram plates to the front of them and just sailed right into the bunkers before the Decepticons even knew we were incoming... >> His story is interrupted as he slams into the Judgement's Fist. He leaps out of the missile, musket in hand, as soon as it clears the hull. CAT Riposte says, "We'll stop him here, team. And maybe put an end to this old energon hog of a relic ship after we verify the kill" CAT Kup says, "You think the Fist is bad? One time we had to hijack The Decimator from Squadron X. Used so much energon getting home that we were tempted to give it back just to drain the Decepticons' resources..." Upshot methodically goes over the harness for the rocket glider. making sure all the straps and attachment points are sound before hooking himself into it. Of course, once it's in place the archer goes over everything again, tightening or loosening things as appropriate for the proper fit. A quick scan over the rest of the team and then up towards the horizon. "Well, we get one shot at this, so let's make sure it counts." Scales takes some mental notes as Kup narrates. She's heard a number of Kup's stories.. Second hand.. from Dinobots. It's different to hear it from the old mech himself. The little dragon hops for Upshot, folding up into her tiny tape form as she does. Sure, he's not Blaster, but Upshot has a lot of compartments where a little thing like her can be tucked away temporarily. "I'm ready!" the little tape chirps. Scales shrinks and folds down into a small tan cassette. "Invaders! Hold the line!" Several Decepticon gumbies raise arms, and immediately start firing towards Kup. Of all the assault crew used for this operation, about 20% made it on board currently...or are otherwise engaged outside enjoying themselves. Another drill twists its way into the ship's hull, near the brawny Astrotrain, "Autobot scum!" He gives the drill a swift kick as its occupant, Twin Twist leaps for the edge....which gives Astrotrain quite a good shot. His Ionic Displacer gleams as a cruel smile fills his faceplate, "Hold that pose!" The weapon fires, Twin Twist reels, a burning hole in his chest, as he plummets off the side of the fortress. CAT Riposte says, "Upshot do you see your landing site?" CAT Upshot says, "I have the general area of the Ell Zee in sight. So long as the Wreckers keep the 'Cons occupied we shouldn't have a problem getting to it." CAT Riposte says, "Good. you've got forty astroseconds before their radar system comes back online." Kup checks his musket-barrel to make sure the laser lens is firmly in place, and then scans for Decepticon targets. Seeing Decepticons coming in from every side, he ducks into a doorway for cover and starts firing. He shoots until the lens of his musket is burned out and then uses a ramrod to quickly replace the lens before firing again, trading slow-reload for increased firepower. Seeing Astrotrain take out Twin Twist, Kup grimaces and checks the barrel one last time before taking a bead on the Decepticon triple-changer. "Hey, Astrotrain," he calls out. "How do you manage to be even crappier tech than me? I saw more advanced rides than you on Antilla." He opens fire. >> Kup strikes Astrotrain with Laser . << CAT Kup says, "Man, this situation reminds of a time on Funghurus Six. We?d descended a sheer wall into a box canyon to retrieve a crashed probe and got ambushed. We were pinned down by assaults on both flanks, facing ferociously fearsome fighters. Every astrominute that passed, the spawns of glitches got closer. We couldn?t scale back up either wall without the Funghures picking us off one by one. I said a prayer to Primus and prepared to kiss my aft goodbye..." CAT Riposte says, "getting some interference from the fortress, I don't have good eyes on you right now." Upshot leaps into the air, pushing the rocket very quickly to full power. While he's had experince with this sort of ride he's not about to spout stories and interrupt Kup. Instead he keeps his optics focused of his objective and the Decepticon defenses. Once he, and Scales, get past and get close enough the Autobot scout dips down towards the surface of the ship and waits fot the moment he's just just getting close to the designated entry poitn to release his harness. Allowing the rocket glider to continue forward while he goes into a roll over the outer hull. Only to come up with bow in hand as he scans his surroundings. Scales is very glad she went with tape-mode for this. It's a lot easier to put up with somebody else tumbling around with her when her own gyroscope systems are locked down like this. Kup moves to confront Astrotrain, still within the fortress' hull, as Upshot and Scales move to slip in unaware. The access hatch nearby was overridden quickly thanks to the ship being an older model with bad firmware. A short climb down, and a trip through a hallway leads the two to a security room, unoccupied. Of course with the nature of the situation at hand, its not too surprising, is it? CAT Riposte says, "Wait" CAT Riposte says, "Wh...what are y" CAT Riposte says, "*laserfire is heard*" CAT Riposte says, "Wh." CAT Kup says, "Riposte! What's happening? Are you OK?" CAT A video feed plays, first person view of a floor, purple energon spilt. There's a weapon down, and a body on a hab slab. CAT The video continues. The feed raises up, showing Delcom with two holes in his chest, the video tilts as if the figure moved onto its side. A hand reaches forward, covered in energon. CAT The hand, shakily starts to write. "T......R....." CAT The figure looks up, a figure is now at the bottom of the ladder to the safehouse. eflector. The figure looks back down, and starts smearing the letter 'A' before she gets moved... CAT The feed cuts out. CAT Kup says, "Reflector! No!" Alarms start to go off inside the hull, as reinforcement plates start to slide into position, blocking most of the access locations, an administrative override. Upshot steps into the room long enough to put Scales by one of the consoles. He taps te table by her, "Time to get to work." He posts himself nearby with a clear view of the entrance. "And be quick about it. Seems like we were expected by at least one someone." Scales unfolds and looks around, then hops up to a vent to check how trapped they are, using her infrared vision. The tape unfolds like origami, stretching out in six or seven directions before it finally ends up as a dragon. Astrotrain takes a scorch from Kup's antiquated musket, and turns slowly to face him, his displacer smoking, " I thought I heard senility circuits go active. Oldtimer, its time you got scrapped!" He pushes forward, moving with great strength and speed to just put his shoulder right into the old coot and send him sprawling. Parts shift around quickly, and within seconds a gray and purple robot stands in the place of his previous form. His wings are wide and cast a menacing shadow, the Decepticon isignias upon them proudly displaying his alliance. >> Astrotrain strikes Kup with Bash. << Upshot and Scales check the security feed, even with Riposte's desperate warning coming in. Cameras switch from location to location, showing multiple dangerous foes, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Dirge...well maybe not Dirge, and others. Laserbeak is seen working the higher reaches of the hull. They're /searching/. This entire move was a ruse, putting the C.A.T. into a horrible position. There's no sign of Payday here at all. It was bad intel for this mission. And now the Decepticons are looking to eliminate the problem. In terms of escape, there's precious few places to go currently, with all the heavy hitters in the area, it becomes clear that for anyone larger than Scales...they were going to have to get through someone. Kup is shouldered, hard, and does indeed go sprawling. Rather than try to slow his fall and get back up, Kup leans into the momentum and transforms, landing on his wheels and doing a 180 to deploy his truck-bed-mounted laser turret. "Joke's on you, Decepticon. Half of my old parts are scrap already! But you'll find experience beats arrogance, Decepticlown." Kup opens fire with both barrels of his turret-laser. Kup transforms with a sound that predates its "classic" counterpart by several centuries into his likewise out-of-production Cybertronian truck altmode. >> Kup strikes Astrotrain with Laser . << Upshot scans the feeds for something, anything of use. Finally he settles on a monitor that shows a hangar bay. "Well, looks like we're making our exit sooner than planned. Scales, I need you to get me the fastest, naviagable route to the nearest hangar bay, with shuttles, and then do whatever you can to compromise their security long enough that we can get a headstart that way." The mech walks up to the door and, as stealthily as possible looks up and down the hall. "And, not to rush you, but I don't think we have much time before some kind of patrol comes down this way." Scales is weirdly relaxed about this being a trap. She had been nervous about cornering and basically murdering a Decepticon (and was really hoping most of that would be somebody else's job), but getting people alive out of a difficult spot? It's a very simple problem, really. Like being a bomb technician. "Got it," she says, and begins accessing the computer systems to see what kind of map she can get. "I got those accellerants Backblast whipped up for incendiaries," she tells Upshot. "I c'n use the vents to bypass, make a mess elsewhere, give ya room to work." GAME: Scales FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Above Average difficulty. CAT Upshot says, "Wreckers, this Upshot, we're planning a route to de-aft the area in a hurry. We'd appreciate it if you keep doing what you;re doing, for as long as you can, or until you get an all clear from myself or another member of the C.A.T." CAT Kup says, "You got it, Upshot. I'll keep 'em busy -- you evac as quickly and safely as possible." CAT Sandstorm says, "Hah, count on it, I got me a *thud* mouthy Con ov- *thud* Oh yeah get some! Come on!." CAT Kup says, "You know, this reminds me of a time on Delta Pavonis IV. We were defending the planet from an attempted Decepticon occupation, but Clench had driven us back against the Kaelasian coastline. The Cons were relentlessly pushing us towards the sea, and if there?s anything the Felis hate, it?s water. It?s like a whole race of Imagers. Anyway, Broadside transformed to give us a seabase to retreat to, and Topspin ferried the Felis out to him a few at a time over their loud, hissing protests...." CAT In the background of Sandstorm's comms, "-lory of Megatron!" An explosion shudders through the ship. CAT Sandstorm says, "You don't know when to shut up!" CAT Sandstorm says, "N-Not you...This guy CAT Kup chuckles. "Was that explosion you, Sandstorm? If so, good job, lad!" The ship is aflutter with activity as ground troops, with weapons up and moving to suppress the assault. A bunker door buckles but holds as explosive energy pours out of it. Several sensor drones follow along, with at least three cassettecons on the premises, Howlback, Garboil, and Laserbeak. Its high alert, though Upshot manages to keep his guard up and ducks back every time someone gets too close. As for Scales, the ship's layout starts to pop up, and then goes staticy with the weaponsfire nearby. The main hangars are two floors down, but those were intentionally avoided to slow down Con reinforcements. There's the holes the drills made into the place, but the closest one is near Kup, and Kup... Well, lets see how Kup is doing... CAT Sandstorm says, "I wish..heh..." Astrotrain just raises up his arm to soak Kup's laser blasts, "Old news and outmoded." He draws his sword, the wide flare of it gleaming in the sparks of damage to the ship, "But don't you worry, I'll carve something newer out of your pathetic shell shortly." He raises the blade, slashes into the ceiling once for good measure, leaving a nasty furrow, then flies forward with a downward strike, attempting to pierce Kup and pin him down! >> Astrotrain misses Kup with Smash. << Kup waits until the very last moment and then transforms, leaping upwards to grab Astrotrain's sword arm as it swings down. He tries to use Astrotrain's own momentum against him, twisting while Astrotrain is off-balance and attempting to throw him into the bulkhead. "Keep talkin', Deceptitwerp. I was killing Decepticons better'n you before you were even built. I've already forgotten more about hand-to-hand combat than you ever knew!" The old, blue-grey vintage Cybertronian truck transforms with a sound that predates its "classic" counterpart by several centuries into the grizzled Autobot veteran, Kup! >> Kup strikes Astrotrain with Smash. << Upshot ducks another patrol as Scales fights with the security system. He turns to see the screens turn to static, head shaking a bit. "Alright, if we can't get a way out the back; we'll go out the front instead. Time to hop on Scales, we're going to go say hello to the Wreckers, and Kup." He waits for the little dragon to get on and in place before slipping into the hallway to sneak towards his allies. Scales gahs as the screen goes all screwy. If Backblast were here, he could probably squeeze some energon out of this turnip, but it's beyond her meagre hacking skills. "Works for me. Those big holes they left in th'armor'll be easier to exit than the doors." She pries open the hatch on the console and decides to add to the fortress' eletrical issues by zapping the circuits there with her tail before she scrambles up Upshot's arm. GAME: Upshot FAILS an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Astrotrain takes to the air by forces other than his own, as he slams against a wall upside down. He growls as he puts his hands onto the wall, and pulls himself out. "No more fun and games!" He practically snarls as he draws his Ionic Displacer™, and fires several shots. "I've been wanting to add another kill to my count, and you're not gonna deny me!" The weapon roars, a powerful bolt of energy that shifts everything it hits five inches to the side, causing large holes and structural damage. >> Astrotrain strikes Kup with Ionic-Displacer-Rifle . << As Upshot and Scales move, the holes in security grow smaller and smaller. Against a rather large bulkhead, there's a buckle in the steel, and then a large red optic peers through. Lugnut, whom was just blown into a wall, purely on accident, spots the intruders, "TH...THE INTRUDERS!" Giant, three pronged hands crush the wall about him as he pretty much just walks through it. "LORD MEGATRON WILL BE PLEASED, WHEN I DESTROY YOU!" His hands clamp as he prepares to battle. Behind him, Sandstorm is visible, and then quickly gets tackled by someone else, occupying him. Kup grunts in pain as ions in his armor are displaced, tearing big holes in his chest. "I've lived this long, kid. I ain't gotta be taken out by some three-bit punk like you." He whips out his musket laser, swapping out a laser lens for an acid charge. "What is it the lads say these days? Feel the burn?" Kup offers granddad jokes as he fires an acid blast at Astrotrain. >> Kup strikes Astrotrain with Hydrochloric Acid . << Upshot backs away from Lugnut, but still towards the Kup and the Wreckers. Reaching to the side of Scales he pulls an arrow out of his quiver with an almost luminscent silver orb at the end. He knocks it and draws it back as the bow comes up and then down wit the tip pointed towards Lugnut. "Smile pretty," is all the archer says before the missile is released. >> Upshot strikes Lugnut with Flashbang Arrow . << >> Lugnut temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Scales measures up the area they're in.. and it's tiny. Upshot would probably appreciate it if there was more fighting room. So, when the bright arrow temporarily blinds the big Decepticon mech, Scales launches herself right behind it, using what little momentum she can manage to knock him down and away. >> Scales strikes Lugnut with Smash. << Acid sizzles off of Astrotrain, the fumes rolling off of him. " Why you....!" He shakes his head, disoriented slightly, then puts his hands against a piece of the broken hull. He rips it from its mooring, then hurls it at Kup, following along right behind it. >> Astrotrain misses Kup with Throw. << Astrotrain raises his fist, to just slug Kup across the chin and lay the old man out! >> Astrotrain misses Kup with Smash. << "Why not me, chump?" Kup asks, leaping completely over Astrotrain and lashing out with a kick on the way. "Give it up, kid," he advises. "You're no match for my experience and skill. You're all brawn and no brains. And you're about to have fewer brains." Boot to the head! >> Kup misses Astrotrain with Kick. << CAT Loquacious Kup says, "How are you kids doing? Making it down here OK?" CAT Upshot says, "Taking care of something ugly!" Lugnut reels from the flashbang, his big red optic flaring and closing due to the intense overload, and then Scales hurls into him like a small cannonball. Yet Lugnut is an impressively large mech, stout and wide. He recovers his balance, and stomps forward, stepping on wall remnants as he goes, "NOT CLEVER ENOUGH! MY OPTICS ARE STILL ACTIVE." He hurls his boast towards a nearby Decepticon gumby who gingerly gestures towards Upshot before Lugnut just smashes him. The cyclops turns its gaze back to Upshot, "AND YOU AS WELL! YOUR DESTRUCTION IS AT MY HANDS." He raises up his massive arms, the turbines in his altmode, and just slams down at Upshot in a hammer blow. >> Lugnut strikes Upshot with Haymaker. << Beneath those ham fists Upshot's armor creaks, buckles, and gives way. The force sending the Autobot to the floor, optics shut tight as he focuses through the pain. A quick motion with his hand and the bow collaspes down and gets stowed on a forearm. Looking up at the bigger mech there's a cold, logical gaze that sizes him up. "Shouldn't have done that." He slams his hand towards Lugnut's knees, and as he does so a pair of arrow shoot forward from his wrists and into his grip. Regardless of what happens Upshot drops them and rolls away from his opponent to try and get closer to his way out. >> Upshot misses Lugnut with Dual Arrow Stab. << Scales rolls away as Lugnut lunges, then skitters back underfoot like a green cat, tail whipping and sparking. She may not be big, but she has her surprises. >> Scales misses Lugnut with Tail Shock. << Astrotrain raises an arm to block Kup's kick, robbing him of his momentum, "Yer still outnumbered, there's fifteen of us warrior-class Cons on this ship. And none of you can fly!" He buffets Kup back, then raises his blade again for another slash. >> Astrotrain strikes Kup with Bash. << Kup is bashed backward, grumbling, "Apparently some of us CAN fly." He then barely deflects a strike from Astrotrain's sword, losing some of the armor off his left forearm. Pressed backward, Kup drops the banter and tries to focus - things ARE getting bad, and he needs to end Astrotrain quickly and handle the incoming reinforcements. Trying to steer clear of the business end of Astrotrain's sword, Kup leaps in the air again and smashes his fist at Astrotrain's face on the way down, trying to add his weight to the hit. >> Kup strikes Astrotrain with Smash. << CAT Upshot says, "The sound of creaking, crunching, and buckle metal are heard over the channel then Upshot's voice comes on: "Not sure my armor can take much more of this Con. Scales you might have to head for the vents and get out with the Wreckers if I go down."" Arrows break off in his leg armor as Upshot slams them into him, Scales electric tail sparks against his frame, but with no outward noticable effect. His claws snap, "LORD MEGATRON ORDERS YOUR DEATH...WELL, ACTUALLY IT WAS THAT SNEAK, SOUNDWAVE, BUT EVEN HE DOES LORD MEGATRON'S COMMANDS." He takes a few steps forwards to grab Upshot in his crushing grip, "BUT IF I BRING YOU ALIVE...THEN YOU WOULD BE QUESTIONED, YES. EVEN BETTER." >> Lugnut misses Upshot with Claw. << Upshot let's Lugnut's clawed hand get just within grabbing distance and jumps backwards; hopefully leaving his opponent off balance. That cylider gets pulled back off and unfolds into the Autobot's bow, and in a flash another arrow is knocked. This one has a much broader head, with a bulb behind it. "Not this time..." The figers uncurl and the string slides forward, pushing the aroow into the air and streaking towards Lugnut's chest. >> Upshot strikes Lugnut with Explosive Arrow . << Scales falls back a little, eyeing Lugnut's armor. That's tough for a little bot like her to get through. With a burst of inspiration, she pulls out some of that accelerant she had and a bit of an explosive, then chucks it at the back of Lugnut's legs while she gets to a minimum safe distance. A huff or two and a stream of fire tickles the back of the Decepticon's feet. >> Scales succeeds with her generic combat roll on Lugnut. << Dust Devil's own opponent is left in the dust, literally as he breaks away from his own battle. He speeds around the periphery of the battle, looking for his compatriots while trying to avoid and yet attract some of the enemy fire. "Hey guys, this looks like it's not exactly a fun party, maybe we should skidaddle or somethin...." He sees Scales and Upshot getting picked on by Lugnut. Hmmm. So he turn and speeds in Lugnut's direction. <> Astrotrain again loses his footing as Kup socks him a good one. The mech moves to a kneeling position as he wipes energon off of his face. "Hah...You've got a mean right, old mech, but I've got sixteen wheels!" He flips over, turning into his train mode, and with a howl of steam and rage, he chugs forward, using his mighty speed to run down Kup...and everything that lays beyond. Dust Devil throws his forcefield up as he plows forward, hoping to bump Lugnut further from his friends while shielding the pair. If Lugnut moves quick he should be fine. But the main portion is protecting the two little guys. The old dude lived a good long life alrea.....err Kup should be fine. A deep train whistle echoes through the air as parts quickly shift and shape Astrotrain into his locomotive form. >> Astrotrain misses Kup with Ram3. << >> Astrotrain succeeds with his generic combat roll on Lugnut. << Kup waits until the last moment, and then jumps to the left, slapping Astrotrain on the side as he steam (engine)s on by. "Keep 'em rollin', Astrobrain," Kup quips, turning to see where the triplechanger is going and how he can meet up with his friends. The floor trembles, as Astrotrain bears down on Kup. Lugnut regards Dust Devil before him, his claws slam into the forcefield as that engine roar gets even closer. He turns towards the noise, seeing Astrotrain bear down on him. "UHM..." The train collides with Lugnut, sending the two right into Dust Devil's forcefield. The shield strains heavily under the secondary impact as Astrotrain tilts upwards on his back end, practically shotgunning Lugnut away from the group, sending him through two interior hull walls. Astrotrain is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Upshot was in the process of reaching for another arrow when Dust Devil squelas up and surrounds Scales and himself in a forcefield. He's not ready to let Lugnut get away without another shot; which is helpully delivered in the form of Astrotrain. The mech rushes over to Dust Devil and finds stable footing so that he can, if needed, cover their escape with his bow. "It's a lot faster than running." Scales feels the *woosh* as Astrotrain charges by, and glory be, there's a nice big escape route now. She eagerly hops onto Dust Devil. "Let's get outta this death trap." Dust Devil's systems burn the energon overtime to move Upshot and Scales. He calls out to Kup, "Come on ol' timer, pretty sure we've wore out our welcome..." The turbines hummm loudly as he works to get the two to safety. "Can ya keep up?" Kup watches Astrotrain take out Lugnut, and it brings a smile to his aged face. Seeing Dust Devil speeding towards him with Upshot and Scales in tow, Kup turns to the smaller shuttles remaining in the Judgement's Fist's hold. "Scales, can you hack one of these shuttles so I can fly us home?" Kup radios the Wreckers to meet up with the CAT team and moves to cover them while they procure a way Home. Upshot steps off of Dust Devil towards Kup, armor protesting more than a little bit as he moves. "Why don't you cover us with that musket of yours, and I fly the shuttle? You've got a better effective range with it than I do with my bow. Just in case." Scales blinks. "Ah, I'll give it a shot." She bounds for an open shuttle at random and hops up onto the console to try to hotwire this thing. GAME: Scales PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Dust Devil is very much relieved that he's no longer got someoe balancing on him. Scales he doesn't mind. He transforms and makes a face at the obvious foot print on his chestplate. He glances at the shuttle. "I can also project around the shuttle if we're attacked for a shot or two but that'll be it fer me." Kup nods to Upshot. "If you can fly it, be my guest. I'll cover us 'til we're out of range of the Fist and its escorts." Now that stealth is no longer an issue he orders Broadside to assist with fighter screening, ignoring the grumblings of the larger triple-changer. He nods at Dust Devil's offer, smiling as the team comes together to at least get them out of here safely. As the Autobots climb on board, he sends Topspin to retrieve Twin Twist for repairs. Upshot takes his place at the controls. "It gives me something to do aside from just sit around." Once everyone is on board the shuttle lifts off and Upshot can foxus on flying. Instead of the extensive trauma to his armor and parts of his frame. Once the shuttle is hotwired, Scales eyes both Upshot and Kup to judge who most needs some emergency repairs. After a moment's reflection, she decides that the giant dent Lugnut left in Upshot is more critical, and pulls out a few parts. "Just focus on flyin'," she tells Upshot as she perches on his back and starts working on him. >> You begin repairs on Upshot. << >> Scales finishes the repairs on Upshot. << Dust Devil sits on the floor and works on cooling himself off. Maybe he should have hovered home. "Hey Kup, you doin okay?" He grins a little, seeing if the bait is taken. Kup covers the retreat until the Autobots are safely away. He then turns to the others. "Alright, Autobots. Dusty, I'm fine, but Ultra Magnus is in danger. Riposte has been captured. I say we split back up. I'll bring the Wreckers back to Retoris to protect the City Commander. Upshot, you take the CAT and locate Riposte. Once you determine her location, we'll swing back and help get her back. We're not leaving anyone behind," he vows. Upshot considers Kup's suggestion, between flying and moving to allow Scales to repair the damage he sustained. "I'm not enthusiastic about splitting things between teams, but it does have the advantage of letting us follow up on any information we find around our temporary base immediately." Scales works diligently, letting the older bots plot out the next steps. A few spot welds to get that armor fastened back on straight, a couple of wires replaced. "She's prob'ly long gone," Scales says absent-mindedly. "But Delcom looked dead norm'ly. Might still be there." Dust Devil listens to the others figuring out what the team is going to do. He frowns and waits for them to decide. Upshot says, "I think we need to get the rest of the CAT together and we can, quickly, make a decision about what we want to do." Kup nods. "Alright. Contact them and we'll meet up as quickly as possible. Time is of the essense." Log session ending at 23:14:43 on Wednesday, 27 March 2019.